An integrated circuit can be enclosed within a package, which can be, for example, mounted to a circuit board. Some integrated circuit packages include a package lid and a package base. The package base and package lid can substantially enclose one or more integrated circuits. In addition, in some cases, a seal ring is positioned between the package lid and the package base.